Forbidden Love
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Deidara and Hinata meet and fall in love but she is a high class girl and he's a criminal. What happenes when she joins the Akatsuki? WIll her father come? Dei/Hina.
1. Chapter 1

I hated parties, I always have. Sure the dancing and the light were pretty, but I wasn't much of a people person. I hated the fake, happy front I had to put on. This week was a masquerade party. So many people behind different faces.

I sighed and put my head phones in, to drown out the music and the people. Then I put my head down.

"Hello?" A voice said as one of my songs ended, by the sound of his voice he'd been there for a while. I snapped my head up and pushed my hair from my face. I felt my face turning a deep red.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered trying again to keep my hair out of my face. "I didn't see you there."

"I kinda knew that," he said sitting next to me, he had blond hair, bright blue eyes and a wicked grin. His long hair covered the right side of his face and the rest of it was in a ponytail. He wore an ANBU costume and the porcelain mask was in his hand.

I looked at my hands on the table.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" He asked leaning towards me so I could hear him.

I sighed, "I don't like parties," he looked at me oddly, "Too many people."

"I see," he nodded," you want to take a walk with me?" He asked, eyes gleaming.

I gazed at him," I don't know, my parents and the Akatsuki, they don't want me to go anywhere."

He took my hand and his grin grew more pronounced," I won't anything hurt you," he whispered in my ear,"I promise."

"Ok," I said and we stood up and let him lead me outside by the hand, this boy, I didn't even know his name, yet I totally trusted him.

We walked into the summer night. Hand in hand. I looked up to the stars and the moon.

"I'm Deidara," He said putting his mask on top of his head, looking at me.

"My name is Hinata," I said shyly, putting my hands behind my back.

"Pretty name," he said taking my hand. I didn't pull away, it felt right.

"Thanks," I said quietly in a sarcastic tone.

He looked at me with a shocked expression,"you don't think so?" I shook my head," Hm, well I think it is."

I smiled and blushed, "Thank you."

"Here," he said holding out a small clay flower," I made this for you."

"Thank you." I said taking the flower, It was a rose, it had so much detail it almost looked real if not for the fact that it was totally white.

"This is also for you," he said tilting my head up. He kissed me then, it took me by surprise but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I tangled my hands through his hair pulling him closer.

"Hinata!" A voice shouted from behind," What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I pulled away from Deidara, "Father!" I said in surprise.

My father stood there, his face a bright red, he was glaring balefully at Deidara.

"Do you _know _who that is?" my father shouted pointing at Deidara," Do you know what he's a part of? He's a part of the Akatsuki. The _Akatsuki _Hinata!"

I looked at Deidara.

"It's true," he whispered, " I am a part of the Akatsuki, but I said nothing would hurt you, and I meant me, I will never hurt you." I nodded through the tears that were forming, I believed him.

He reached to touch my face.

"Don't touch my daughter you filthy criminal," My father snarled. I squad of ninjas appeared.

Deidara dropped his hand and grinned, "Hm. Well my dear, it seems I must go." Then just to piss my father off he kissed my cheek, then dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Search the area!" My father shouted ordering the surrounding the area," I want him found!" He grabbed my arm, "You daughter, are coming with me."

As he dragged me inside I looked where I last saw Deidara standing," I love you," I whispered, and I meant it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Forbidden Love! I know that Hinata and Deidara are an unlikely pair but I wanted the whole Romeo and Juliet theme. Someone from the Akatsuki with someone from the Leaf Village. Review and I'll write the next chapter! But you all need to let me know how you all feel about this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

My father dragged me into the house and threw me into a chair, he slapped me across the face, "what the hell were you thinking!" He yelled slapping me again, "You know who that was! Can you be that stupid! He's the one who kidnapped and Killed Kazekage Gaara of the Sand!" Another slap.

I teared up and said nothing, My face burned, I dug my nails into my palms. I was slapped three more times before I was sent back to my room, "Your mother would be very dissapointed at you," Was the last thing my father had said to me.

I went to my room and looked myself in the mirror, there was deep purple bruises forming on my face. It would be a while before I went out anyways...

I sat down on my bed and put my head between my knees and sobbed, why did Deidara have to be a criminal? The one person that made me feel whole, happy, why apart of the Akatsuki?

There was a knock at my door,"Hina? Are you ok?" It was my cousin Neji, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I sniffed.

Neji opened the door and walked in and sat down on the bed. I looked up and he gasped. "Oh my god," he said lightly touching my face, "Uncle did this? Over some guy?"

I wiped my eyes and gave a little laugh, "Not just some guy Neji, he was from the Akatsuki."

"Ah I see."

I felt myself losing control again, "I don't know what to do Neji! I barely even know him yet I'm in love with him. And the fact that he's a criminal make matters worse." I started sobbing again.

Neji pulled me into a loose hug, "It's OK, Hina, do what you think is right," he squeezed tighter," Who knows it may be destiny."

We sat there for a little while longer, he let me cry it out, then after my tears dried he stood up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to go to bed Hinata," He said holding the door slightly open," I love you, cousin, and remember if destiny wills it, it'll all work out."

I smiled, "'Night Neji, and thank you."

He grinned back, "No problem. Goodnight to you too." He shut the door.

I got up and walked to the window, I stared into the warm night sky.

"You're up late aren't you?"

I jumped and turned to see Deidara standing there grin in place, but that grin disappeared as soon as he saw my face. He walked quickly towards me and pulled me into his arms," I'm so sorry. Hinata."

I tried pushing him away, "Deidara, what are you doing here, the nin-" He put a finger to my lips. And I closed my eyes.

"It'll be ok," He said stroking my cheek, "They won't find me here."

He pulled me into the light and surveyed my bruised face, I saw pain and guilt in his eyes, he buried his face into my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata, God, if I would have known this would happen I would have left you alone," He whispered in a pained voice. I pushed back and touched his face.

"It's OK," I whispered, "I'm ok, I'm just glad to have meet you." I looked into his eye, they were bright blue, they seemed innocent. He leaned into my hand and kissed my palm.

"I'm still sorry, yeah," He said quietly.

I laughed and pressed my forehead to his, "I love you, Deidara."

He looked surprised that I said that,' I-I love you too Hinata," Then he said it more certain," I really do love you Hinata. I always will, no matter what happens." He kissed me, softly, trying not to hurt my face. Then he kissed my for head and held me close.

I yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked rocking me gently, I nodded into his chest. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, he set me down and kissed me again then turned to walk away.

I grabbed onto his cloak, "Don't go," I mumbled groggily, "Stay with me, please."

"OK," he whispered and took off his cloak and laid down next to me. I scooted over closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, love," was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

The next morning Deidara was gone, but he left a note.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I left before the sun came up, less chance of being detected, I'm sorry for what pain I have caused you, but I can't stay away from you for very long, I will be back tonight it everything goes right, I love you, I always will_

_Deidara_

I held the note close to my chest and teared up a little bit. Then I got dress and went downstairs to face what the day had in store for me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Forbidden Love. I would like all who read this to review it and let me know how it is so I have an idea if I should continue this story! Love you all! ^.^ Kiba's Pet24!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down stairs and sat at the kitchen table, my father was there, along with Neji. Neji smiled at me but my father just glared at me, like I was some stranger.

He set down the paper he was reading, and folded his hands, "You will not leave this house, you will not talk to anyone outside this house except for your friends, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen and Neji. You will have No contact what-so-ever with that criminal. And from now on, until I see you reform, you are no daughter of mine."

The last statement took me by surprise, but all I could do was nod and say, "Yes sir."

"Hmph, you may go now," he said sternly

Neji stood there looking at me, he smiled at me, but I couldn't bear to smile back. I walked back upstairs to my room, I sat on my bed, I felt so numb everything was falling apart.

I Put in my head phones for my Ipod and laid down on the floor, my favorite spot in my room. I stared at the ceiling for a little bit before I fell asleep. The next thing I woke up to was being lifted up and carried to my bed.

"hmm?" I moaned

"Shhh," Deidara whispered pushing my hair from my eyes, "It's just me." he brushed his lips across my forehead.

I sat up, and stretched.

"It's late," Deidara said quietly, "you should go back to bed."

I laughed quietly," I've been sleeping all day." My back was so sore from sleeping on the floor for so long.

"I see," he said and I leaned against his chest and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed out of the house, and my father pretty much disowned me." I said burying my face into his neck. I loved how he smelled, like and expensive cologne, just not as powerful.

"Well that's not right, yeah," he said rocking me gently. I tuned my head up and kissed his neck, he closed his eyes and leaned back, I kissed him again, slowly moving up until I reached his lips, "I love you," I whispered, my lips brushing his.

He shook a little, "I love you too," Then he pressed his lips firmly to mine, he rolled me onto my back and he laid on top of me, his hands searched my body, his hand moved slowly up my arm then back down to my waist, he bit down softly on my shoulder and I moaned softly, my own hands were wandering.

He held his body above mine, "God," He groaned, "I want you so bad," He closed his eyes to compose himself, "But I can't have you, not right now."

My face was flushed. I couldn't say anything, only nod.

He rolled back over and pulled me closer to him, he held me there, until I fell asleep again. This time I felt him leave, he kissed me softly on the forehead and whispered, "goodbye love, I'll see you later tonight." Then he'd disappeared out the window.

I woke up to my father calling me. I dressed hiding the small bite mark on my shoulder, then I walked down the stairs, my father was in the den with Naruto, he was in his chair and was smiling about something as he motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down next to Naruto, who had this foolish grin on his face, it wasn't like Deidara's, this one was just annoying. It was almost gloating.

"Hinata," My father stated folding his hands, "Naruto Uzumaki has asked to take your hand in marriage."

Time stopped for me as I tried to comprehend what my father was saying.

"W-What?" I stuttered

My father cleared his throat, "Naruto wishes to marry you. You will accept won't you?"

"I-I-I" I stuttered some more.

"If you want to be apart of this family again you **will **accept." My father said sternly glaring at me, Naruto just sat there with that same stupid grin on his face. I wanted so bad to hit them both. Instead I stood up.

"No," I said defiantly, "I will not marry him."

My father's face turned a deep red, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What did you say?" My father tried to stay calm.

"I said I will not marry him, I don't care if you disown me, or if you hate me. I won't do it." With that I ran to my room.

I slammed my door and started packing, I threw my cloths in my bags as fast as I could. Tears almost blinding me.

"Hina?" Neji called from the door, he walked in and shut the door behind him, "You're leaving?"

I nodded throwing more things into a bag.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, "Be careful, OK, do what ever your heart tells you, you may not have anyone else in this family, but you have me, and you always will."

"I know," I said hugging my cousin back, I slinged my bag over my shoulder, "I love you Neji."

"I love you too, Hinata." He said quietly.

I smiled at him sadly then climbed out the window, then I made my way to find the Akatsuki base.

* * *

**End of chapter 3. Wow, that took alot of work, it's not finished though, what will happen when Hinata finds the Akatsuki? Review and find out, BUT here's the deal... I have to get at least three reviews before I write chapter 4! Bwhahahahaah**

**Love Kiba's Pet24!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I had been walking, at least two hours.. My feet hurt and it was hot, I stumbled farther down the road, then I heard them, the ninja, they were following me. I veered off into the trees hoping to lose them. I must have tripped many times, until I came into a clearing there was a large building in the far back of it. I ran towards it. I ran towards the back of the building then sank to the ground.

"Look," a voice said" I found her, shes been the one sneeking around,"

I looked up to see what seemed to be a large plant, but there was a head in the middle of it and the face had a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Hold on, un," A voice I recognized complained, "let me see before you eat her."

_Eat me? _I thought eyes wide, I clutched the grass and prepared for the worse.

Nothing happened, I looked up to see Deidara standing in front of me, shock on his face.

"Hinata..." He whispered in disbelief, "What are you doing here, un?"

"I-I," I said before passing out.

"Shit," was the last thing I heard.

I woke up to something cold pressed against my forehead.

"When is gonna wake up?" a childish voice asked impatiently.

"Tobi shut up,un," Deidara snapped back, "She'll wake up when she's ready."

"She's pretty sempai," Tobi said more quietly.

Deidara sighed, "I know."

I opened my eyes fully, Deidara was sitting on my bed with a rag in his hand, the one called Tobi was standing there bouncing.

"Look sempai! Shes awake," He wore and orange mask with only one eye.

"Tobi, be quiet! I can see that she's awake." Deidara said before turning to me, "How are you?"

"Sore," I groaned, and I was, my legs felt like lead.

"Well you walked your feet bloody," he stated laughing a bit, then he was serious, "why are you here?" He asked stroking my hair.

I started crying then, I was shaking, he pulled me close and held me as sobs wracked my body, "M-my fat-ther, wanted me to m-marry Naruto Uzimaki, it was that o-or I was going to be d-disowned, I said n-no and I left, I came h-here to find you." I clutched onto his cloak and pressed my face into his chest.

"Tobi," Deidara said quietly, "Leave please," Tobi didn't say anything, he just walked out.

"Shhh," he whispered rocking me, "It's OK, just calm down."

He held me until the sobbing quieted down into hiccups. "That's a good girl"

"Who was the plant?" I ask thinking about his statement.

Deidara laughed, "that was Zetzu, its ok I wouldn't have let him eat you." He picked me up, "Speaking of which, you must be hungry."

My stomach growled.

He grinned, "see I was right."

I was carried out into a hallway and into a kitchen, it was dim, but not dark, there was other people already in there. There was Tobi, Zetzu and a red haired bored looking kid.

Tobi jumped up and down, "See! Tobi told you she was awake, isn't she pretty?" I felt myself blush, and Deidara laughed.

"Sasori?" He said to the red-head, "Are you making anything? To eat I mean?"

The one called Sasori nodded, "There's ramen on the stove," he looked at me, "Now who is this?"

Deidara sat me down in a chair and placed a hand playfully on top of my head, "This is Hinata, she'll be staying with us for a while."

Sasori nodded as he place a bowl in front of me, "Did you ask the Leader yet?"

Deidara was silent for a minute, I looked at him, "No, I didn't."

He turned to me, "I'll be right back, Hime, I have to talk to someone, and don't worry about those three, they wont hurt you." He kissed my forehead before walking out.

"Hmmm," Sasori mused, "I haven't seen Deidara like that before."

I cocked my head, "like what?"

He grinned lightly at me, "In love, he hasn't been happy at all, he was a cold hearted person to all his comrades in this base, until you came along." He placed a hand on top of mine, "It's kinda nice. It's dreary here enough as it is, it brightens things up."

We sat there talking for about twenty minutes before Deidara came back in, he seem hesitant.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

He closed his eyes, and put his head forward, "You can stay, but you have to join the Akatsuki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**End of chapter 4**_

**A Special thanks to Akatsuki-Fan389 who kept me going on this story! Keep on reading and reviewing and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at his hands, they were bloody, as if he punched a wall a few times. The whole room was quiet, Sasori gazed at Deidara, Zetzu gazed at me, and Tobi stared at us all. Deidara balled his fists and turned to punch the wall again.

I tried to stand up to go to him, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I collapsed and screamed in pain. Everyone was kneeling next to me.

"Are you OK?" Tobi asked worriedly.

"Of course she's not OK, un!" Deidara snapped at him taking a swing. Tobi moved back dodging the blow.

I tried to sit up, "Deidara, stop it, I'm fine."

"No you're not!" He screamed at me, "I don't want this life for you!" He placed his hands on my face, "I don't want you to live a life as a criminal."

"And what would you have rather me do?" I screamed back, "Marry someone I don't love? No, I refuse to do that, because I love you," I pushed against his chest, "I gave up _everything _for you! Why? Because I **love** you!"

" I. Don't. Want. This. For. You!" He said through his teeth.

Sasori stepped in then, "That will be enough," He said quietly, "Deidara, room now." Deidara looked like he was going to kill Sasori, but turned instead and left the room punching the wall again. Sasori sighed and picked me up, "He's a hot head, he'll be OK in the morning." We started walking down the hall, "You can stay in my room tonight, I'll sleep on the couch," He set me down on the bed, "I want you to think about joining us, I want you to make absolutely sure about it."

I nodded then he walked out, "Call me if you need anything." He shut the door.

I curled myself up in the blanket, and stared at the wall. _What am I going to do?_ I asked myself. _Go home and abide by my father's wishes, or stay here, as part as the Akasuki, with the person I love?_

I laid there contemplating my decision before I made it, then as the sun came up, I made my decision, I would join the Akatsuki.

About ten o'clock Sasori came in, "are you hungry?"

I nodded, he came over and picked me up, I grimaced, I was getting sick of being carried around like a child. We walked through the halls, "Did you think about what you're going to do?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah..." I said quietly, "I'm going to join you guys."

Sasori was quiet for a moment, "Deidara isn't going to like this."

I sighed, "I know."

We walked into the kitchen, Deidara was there, so was Tobi, Zetzu and two others, one had short white hair and the other looked like a fish. When Sasori set me down they introduced themselves as Hidan and Kisame, Tobi was babbling and Zetzu was half listening to him and half listening to Hidan and Kisame. Deidara was staring at the table hands folded.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Everyone out." He said, then pointed at Deidara, "Except for you, you two have things to talk about."

Everyone walked out leaving me and Deidara alone.

"Dei-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry," He said standing up and pulling me into his arms, he held me off the ground so my feet didn't touch the floor, "I didn't mean to snap at you, I just don't want this life for you, I don't want you to live as a criminal, always on the run, always having the chance of dying."

I reached my arms around his neck, "I'll be OK, nothings going to happen to me, you promised me, remember?"

His laughed was muffled in my hair, "Yeah, I know."

He set me back down into the chair and took my hand, his hands were wrapped up, He then pressed his forehead to mine, "I just don't want to lose you Hinata."

I kissed his lips lightly, "I know, but I'm staying."

He sighed in defeat, "I guess I really can't stop you, it is your choice. I guess we go talk to the leader." He then bent down to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

I let him go, "Yeah, lets go talk to him."

He picked me up and I sighed in exasperation, Deidara cocked his head and looked at me.

"Whats wrong Hina?"

I frowned, "I need to get something that I can push myself around in, I'm getting sick of being carried."

He laughed as we made our way through the halls, "I think there's a wheelchair in the basement somewhere, you'll be walking again in about a week."

"Good."

We stopped at the last door in that hall.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. He knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Yeah," I whispered. He opened the door and we walked in to face the leader

At the desk sat a guy with reddish orange hair and a lot of piercings, "So this is Hinata," he stated boredly. Deidara nodded, "Hmm," The leader mused then leaned forward peering at me, "So, Hinata, are you to join the Akatsuki."

I Nodded sheepishly, but from the corner of my eye I saw Deidara close his.

"Konan!" The leader shouted, then a blue haired woman came from the shadows.

"Yes Pein?" She asked lightly.

"Gather the members," He ordered, "It's time to meet our newest member."

_**End of chapter5**_

**Hey! Thanks for reading chapter 5 of Forbidden Love, and thanks to all those who've reviewed it. I'll keep writing and chapter 6 will be up soon! While you're waiting, take the poll on my profile! **_**Who is the better Akatsuki member**_**! Until next time! Kiba's Pet24!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kisame finally found the wheel chair in the back room, it felt nice not to be carried around like a child, it was fun when Tobi raced me down the hall, trying not to be late for the meeting.

In the room stood, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Zetzu, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and one other I hadn't seen before.

Tobi whispered in my ear, "Thats Kakuzu, he stays in his room all the time counting his money." He looked around, "Itachi isn't here yet, Leader-sama isn't going to be happy." As soon as he said that a tall black haired man walked in, he had red eyes and a angry expression on his face.

He paused and stared at me, "Hm." was all he said before he took his place against the wall.

Pein glared at him briefly, then started, "Everyone, we have a new member," he motioned to me and Deidara took my hand," this is Hinata, she will be staying here."

They all nodded, except for Itachi, he just stared at me. Then he pushed off the wal and walked forward.

"Are you all stupid?" He growled, "Just letting some girl into this organization, we don't know anything about her." He jabbed a finger at me, "She might be a spy for all we know."

The room was quiet, I felt Deidara tense up," Shut up, un," He said through his teeth.

Itachi grinned menacingly, "of course you'd protect her, you're no better than her." He walked towards me slowly.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Deidara shouted stepping in front of me, "AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" he reached into a bag behind his back.

"What?" Itachi mocked, "you're going to fight me? I will put you in your grave, along with your little lover there."

Deidara lunged at him, but Tobi and Sasori, grabbed him from behind.

I gasped, twice now I've seen his temper

"Deidara," Sasori said trying to calm him down," Let it go, he's not worth it." Deidara's eyes were on fire with a deep passionate hate for Itachi.

Itach smirked, "Pitiful," He then walked out.

"Let me go!" Deidara snarled stuggling, " I'll fucking kill him."

Pein stepped in, "Deidara! That will be enough. Drop it, I'll take care of it."

Deidara wasn't listening, he still fought Tobi and Sasori.

"Deidara," I said quietly, then louder, "Deidara!

He looked at me, calmer is eyes were still blazing. I wheeled myself closer to him, "Calm down," I said taking his hand.

He dropped to his knees and put his head on my lap, everyone dissappeared from the room, so it was just the two of us.

"I will not let him near you," he whispered, "I'll die before I do." I stroked his hair and we were silent for a moment. He looked up at me, and touched my still bruised face, "I love you."

I bent down and kissed his forehead, "I love you too."

He stood up, "You must be tired," He said wheeling me out into the hall.

I shook my head, "not really, you look tired though." And he did, he looked like he was going to fall asleep walking.

He laughed, "I am." We walked into his room, "Since you're not tired, what do you want to do?" He grinned lightly.

I laughed, "You can take a nap if you want to. I might fall asleep too." He picked me up and place me on his bed, then laid down next to me. Within minutes, he was fast asleep, I curled up next to him, but what Itachi had said played over and over in my head, _I will put you in your grave, along with your little lover there..._

It was a while before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**End of chapter 6**_

**Sorry guys that this chapter is so short, its 2:30 am right now, but thanks for reading! Be sure to review! And thanks to those who did review the previous chapters! Love Kiba's Pet24!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up from what little sleep I did get, Deidara was still sleeping soundly, so I decided to get up, and try to walk. I put my feet on the floor and put a little weight on them, it hurt, but I was able to take a few steps before sitting down into my chair. I then rolled myself out into the living room. Tobi was playing some random video game, Zetzu was watering plants and Itachiwas sitting in a corner, reading a book.

I wheeled myself to the couch and pulled myself onto it, Tobi pressed pause and lurched on to me.

"Hina-chan!" He squealed squeezing.

"Tobi...Can't... Breathe..." I gasped, he let me go and apologized.

"Tobi sorry," He said turning back to his game.

I laughed and watched him play, I liked it at the Akatski base, except for the death glares I got from Itachi. That was the only thing that made me uncomfortable. After about twenty minutes I decided to go back to the room. I opened the door and Deidara was standing by the window, shirtless.

He didn't hear me come in, I stood up unsteadily and walked painfully to him, I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong?" I asked my head on his back.

"Itachi's threat," he said quietly, he then turned to face me, then kissed me urgently. It scared me, it felt like he was afraid of losing me.

"Deidara," I said gently pushing away, "Stop, it's going to be OK," I touched his face.

My knee's started to buckle, and I almost fell, but Deidara caught me, he walked me to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I'm just worried," He said sighing, taking my hand. "This is why I didn't want you to be here. Some people wouldn't approve."

"Everyone seems to like me," I said confused," well except for Itachi."

"The keyword is 'seems'."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you hungry at all?" He asked after kissing my hand.

I shook my head, "No, not really."

"Ok."

Sasori knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Deidara said getting up and grabbing a shirt from his dresser.

Sasori walked in and smiled at me," How are you today?"

I smiled back, "Better."

"Good," He said," But I have come here for a reason, Leader wants to see you two."

We nodded, Deidara then helped me into my chair, much to my disapproval.

We walked into Leader-sama's chambers, he was sitting at the desk, and Itachi was there.

Deidara stopped, "What the hell is he doing here, un!?"

"I was ordered here," Itatchi said calmly, glaring at us both, "Same as you."

"Both of you be quiet." Leader said, quietly, he turned to me."I'm assigning you your job, if you will, and your teacher."

We waited, tense.

"You will be trained as an assassin, by Itachi," he stated folding his hands. The room erupted then

"Are you fucking crazy!" Deidara hollered at Leader, "You're going to let _him _teach her? He wants to kill her!"

"Calm down, Deidara," Leader said sternly, "You will not interfere, that's an order."

Deidara started shaking uncontrollably, but said nothing. Itachi said nothing either.

"You will start your training as soon as your feet heal," he said looking at me again. I was in shock, I was to be an assassin, and Itachi was to be my teacher, I didn't know was going to be in store for me.

"Itachi, you will not harm her,"

Itachi nodded, he didn't look happy.

"You're all dismissed."

Deidara wheeled me into the kitchen

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly, after he didn't say anything.

"No," he said in a monotone.

Sasori, Tobi and Zetzu were in the kitchen. They saw Deidara's face, and everything was quiet.

"Zetzu, I need you to do a favor for me," Deidara said quietly.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 7**_

**Thank you for reading Chapter 7 of Forbbiden Love. But, before I write chapter 8, I have to get at least 3 more reviews I have 9 now, I need 12 to continue. See you all next time! Kiba's Pet24!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Kiba's pet24 here, Just so you know im running out of ideas, you can send m some ideas if yo want, it'll be a big help, well, on tho the story!**

* * *

**"**What do you need?" Zetzu asked setting down the dish he was washing and turning to Deidara. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"In a few days, Hinata will start her training, shes being trained by Itachi," he paused, and clenched his fist before continuing, "I need you to watch her, make sure he doesn't try to kill her."

Zetzu nodded, "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thank you," Deidara said, "Could you guys give her something to eat?" He ran his hand through his hair, "I need to go think." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

I got up and limped to the counter, Sasori moved to help me, but I waved him off. I pulled myself onto one of the tall bar stools then put my head down on the counter. I groaned in frustration.

Sasori put a hand on my back, Tobi put his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder, Zetzu started to finish the dishes.

"It was a mistake coming here," I whispered sadly, "I'm causing so much pain for him and myself. I should have stayed home and married Naruto. This could have all been avoided," I teared up," if I never met him."

Tobi and Sasori held me as sobs ripped through my body, they didn't say anything, they just held me.

After I quieted down Sasori asked my if I was hungry, I nodded sniffing, he got up and went to the freezer, he pulled out a box of chocolate ice-cream and went to the drawer and got out a spoon. Then he came back to the counter and set the items in front of me, I looked at him confused, he laughed at my expression, Tobi stared at the ice-cream.

"Whats this for?" I asked eyeing the ice-cream.

Sasori laughed again, "Ice cream makes everyone feel better."

I smiled as I picked up the spoon.

"Can Tobi have some?" Tobi asked in a pleading tone, Sasori and I laughed. Sasori walked to the drawer again and grabbed another spoon and handed it to Tobi. We sat there for hours laughing and talking, Sasori was right, ice cream did make everything better, for now....

* * *

**KP: I'm going to switch things up a bit, the next little bit is going to be in Deidara's POV. So I hope you all like it!**

* * *

I walked into my room after leaving Hinata in the kitchen, like I told them, I needed to think. I took off my shirt and laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The sun was setting giving the room an orangish glow.

_You're hurting her_ I kept thinking, _You should go talk to her, she's going to fall apart with out you there._

I rubbed my hands over my face and groaned loudly, "Fuuuuccckkk," I put a pillow over my head, "I shouldn't have talked to her that day." I mumbled into the pillow, "she'd be happy right now, in no danger at all."

A soft knock at the door startled me, "Who is it?" I called sitting up and placing the pillow back where it was.

"It's Konan, can I come in?"

I sighed, "Yeah I guess."

She opened the door and came and sat down next to me.

"Pein told me what happened," she said quietly, "are you ok?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not, Itachi will kill her. I can't let that happen."

Konan nodded, "You know no one is going to let anything happen to her, why are you so worried?"

I took off my headband and put my head into my hands rubbing my face, "Because, Konan, I love her. I'd die if something happened to her."

Konan was silent. She got up and walked to the door, "Nothing is going to happen to her." She said before walking out shutting the door behind her.

I stood up and walked to the window, I watched the last bit of sun set over the horizon.

* * *

**KP: Well that was Deidara's POV, ya'll should let me know if I should do it again! Now its Hinata's POV again!**

* * *

"That was fun," I laughed as I followed Sasori to Tobi's room, he had fallen asleep at the counter so Sasori had to carry him. "Thank you."

"No problem," He said as he set Tobi onto his bed.

We walked down to my room, "You know it'll be OK, right?" Sasori whispered putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so," I whispered back,"I'm just scared, not just for me, but for Deidara too."  
Sasori looked at me confused, "Why?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I'm afraid he'd do something stupid and get himself killed."

We stooped at my room, "Thanks again Sasori," I said standing up.

Sasori then pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

* * *

_**End of chapter 8**_

**Bwahahahahaha! Ain't I evil? What's going to happen next? Anyone want to give me ideas? I'm taking them now. I like to thank everyone who reviewed this story! Love you all! Kiba's Pet24! Till next time!!! **

**P.s: Sorry this chapter was so short! Ran out of ideas!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I Pushed away from Sasori, and put my hand to my mouth. I couldn't believe he did that, I leaned against the wall.

"What was that for," I asked Sasori, he looked away from me and put his hand on his head. I felt my face turn a deep red, his face was turning red as well.

"I don't know," he said quietly backing away from me, "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." He turned and quickly walked away down the dark hall.

"Sasori!" I called after him, but he didn't turn around. I stared off into the shadows in the direction he left before going into the room. Deidara was passed out leaning against the wall, I laughed, he was the only person I knew that could fall asleep standing up. I steered his half awake body to the bed, then I proceeded to take off his scope and his pants. After I laid him down I placed the blanket over him and sat down on the side of the bed stroking his face. I pushed a strand of hair out of his face and he opened is eyes.

"Hey," I whispered drawing my fingers through his blond hair. It was a mess, his headband wasn't on so it didn't keep his hair up.

"Hey," He replied, he grabbed my hand and pressed it against his face, "How are you?"

"Fine," I lied, I couldn't stop thinking about Sasori. "What about you?"

"I'm ok, I guess," he said pulling me onto his bare chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'm sorry I over reacted... again."

I kissed his neck, "It's ok." I simply said. He then entangled his hands with in my hair and kissed my passionately, with one hand still tangled in my hair the other was exploring my body, my shirt was taken off and thrown to the side, you all can guess what happened after...

The next morning I woke up with Deidara's head on my chest. I managed to wiggle out from beneath him and get dressed with out waking him up. I walked into the kitchen hoping to find Sasori, I needed to talk to him.

"Tobi?" I asked standing in the doorway. Hidan and Kakuzu here arguing about something, Konan was listening to them rolling her eyes and Zetzu was doind the dishes

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Tobi gushed like he usually does, jumping down from his chair and glomping me.

"Have you seen Sasori?" I asked laughing and trying to dislodge him at the same.

Tobi shook his head, "Sorry, Hinata-chan, Tobi hasn't seen Sasori-danna all day. He may be in his room."

I frowned and thanked Tobi ruffling his hair then I walked to Sasori's room, I knocked on his door.

"Sasori?" I called, no answer, so I knocked harder, "Sasori!" Still no answer, I was starting to get aggravated, "Sasori! I know you're in there! So I'm coming in!"

I opened the door and walked in, the room was dark, Sasori was sitting at the edge of his bed, I walked over to him and sat down. I put my arms around him and laid my head against his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"No," he replied, "I was stupid, I knew you loved Deidara, but I still kissed you. That was a mistake I shouldn't have made, but I love you Hinata." He looked at me with the most saddest eyes.

I kissed his cheek, "Sasori, I love you too, just not that kind of love. You're like a brother to me, you always make me feel better."

Smiling I stood up pulling him up with me, I locked my arms around him, "I do love you, I just can't love you like that."

Sasori hugged me back, "I'll always be here if you need me."

"I know," I sighed stepping away but still holding his hand.

"You hungry?" He asked me smiling lightly.

I grinned back, "yeah."

Going into the kitchen we were met by Itachi, he glared at me with a evil grin, "Leader said you get to start training tomorrow." I nodded silently. "Good." HE pushed passed us and walked out.

"Don't worry about it," Sasori whispered kindly, "Zetzu will be watching, you're going to be fine, me and Deidara will be there as soon as we can if there is any trouble."

"Thank you," I whispered, "For being there. Now lets go tell Deidara about the plans."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**Hey all Kiba's Pet here, this may be my last chapter I write, unless I get more reviews. I don't know where I got the idea from for this chapter, it was kinda just there, well I hope you all like it! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ****Emo-Angel for the encouragement, (And threats), for me to continue this story, I send love and cookies to you!**

_**Chapter 10**_

The next day I woke up early to start my training, little did I know it was going to be the worse thing I've gone through in my life. Itachi didn't give me time to think, yeah I had _some _ninja training, but just enough to protect myself, he never said anything during these sessions, just beat the crap out of me, making me learn from my mistakes.

By the end of the day I was bloody, bruised and beaten. Deidara wasn't happy about that but Zetzu and I told him that he wasn't doing anything really wrong... Yet.

"O-M-G!" I complained to Deidara one night as he wrapped my wrists where Itachi grabbed me, my sides were already wrapped up from where he threw me at a tree. "Can he get any more brutal!"

"Hm," Deidara replied slightly angry, he knew there wasn't anything that he could do about Itachi's brutality. But him not being able to do anything was starting to piss him off.

"I'm fine," I said for the hundreth time rolling my eyes.

He glared at me.

"What!?" I exclaimed throwing up my hands, bad Idea, pain shot through both my arms, Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he mumbled sarcastically, "you're totally fine, un."

I got up and looked into the mirror against the wall, the bruises on my face were gone, I just had new ones forming everywhere else. Deidara came up behind me and kissed my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me softly.

"You know I worry about you," he whispered into my ear, "It just pisses me off that I can't do anything for you." We stood there for a few moments. Then I got an idea. I turned around and put my hands on his chest,

"How about if you teach me too?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek.

"Hmm," he said wrapping his arms around my waist, "That might work, yeah. But when?"

I pulled away and skipped across the room, "Now," I said taking a fighting stance, "we'll do this at night. For a little bit anyways."

Deidara walked towards me and cocked his head, "Are you sure? You're still weak from Itachi's training. We could wait until tomorrow." His blue eyes lit up hopefully, it was so hard to say no to them.

"It's better to do it now," I said shaking my head, "because I'll be the same tomorrow."

Deidara sighed and nodded, and my training with him started.

--

Over the next few weeks it was training with Itachi during the day and training with Deidara at night. And by the end of it all I was phisically tired, the only sleep I got was the naps I took after dinner, Sasori asked me about this.

"Why are you so tired all the time, " He asked one night after he caught me from falling out of my chair asleep. He sat me upright but kept a hand around my waist.

"Training..." I mumbled swaying a little bit, "...With 'tachi and Dei..." I started dozing but Sasori shook me lightly. I was startled but soon started falling back asleep. The last thing I remember was being carried to my room, placed in my bed and then kissed lightly on the forehead. And, "I love you," was the last thing I heard.

I woke up to the sound of fighting, I laid there pretending to sleep still. It was Sasori and Deidara.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Sasori hiss at Deidara, "why is she still training, even at night? Don't you think Itachi is enough? She _needs _sleep!"

"_I know that!" _Deidara snapped back, "_She's the one who wants to train, un!_"

"Don't let her!" Sasori said, "She's going to kill herself trying to _prove _something!"

I stiffend up and stared at the wall. They were silent for a moment.

"She's awake," Sasori whispered, I heard the door open and then close.

I felt Deidara sit down next to me and touch my hair. I tried to pretend that I was asleep, but he sighed and I knew I was caught.

"I know you're awake Hinata," He said quietly, "we need to talk."

I sat up and streatched, then looked at him expectantly. he was quiet for a moment playing with my hair fondly.

"You can't keep training at night," He said after kissing my forehead, "Sasori's right, you're going to end up killing yourself. I lay there silent, thinking and he just sat there playing with my hair.

"I know," I said quietly.

Kisame burst into the room. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Deidara," He panted, "Hinata, Leader-sama needs us all now!"

We both jumped up, "What's going on?" Deidara asked throwing on his shirt and cloak.

"Leaf village ninjas," Kisame said in a rush, "Hinata's father is leading them."

_**End of Chapter 10**_

**Once again I thank Emo-Angel, without this chapter would not be up, what will happen after Hinata's father show up? Will there be a fight? Or will Hinata go with him just to save the Akatsuki? Find out in Chapter 11 of Forbbiden Love! Love Kiba's Pet!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

We all burst into Leader's office, he had a grim look on, the rest of the Akatsuki looked worried or angry, hate seared through Itachi's Sharingan eyes at me.

"How long," Kakuzu barked at leader through all the commotion, and he was standing nearest to leader.

"Zetzu said approximately three days away," He said and before anyone could ask how many, "There is about 100 of them." The room was shocked into silence.

"We're that out numbered?" Konan asked quietly, Leader nodded silently.

Everyone was silent for a while until Itachi broke it, he pointed a finger at me and started yelling, everyone was shocked at this because Itachi never said much, let alone raise his voice.

"This is her fault, she led them here," he hissed taking a step towards me, "this could have been avoided if you all just listened to me in the first place and killed her."

Deidara stepped in front of me to protect me, but I pushed him out of the way, "I did not bring them here, if I did they would have been here _weeks _ago," I snapped walking towards him, he didn't flinch as I pointed a finger in his face, "I have no _fucking idea _how they found us, and if you recall I've been training with you all day and I'm with Deidara at night. I haven't left at all!"

HE grinned darkly, "You're out of your league girl." He said grabbing my wrist and twisting it, I hissed and attempted to kick him in the face. I missed by centimeters and he threw me against a wall. Deidara made a move to help me, but I shot him a look that said stay, "This is my fight," I whispered.

I got up slowly and pulled out a kunai, I advanced slowly, everyone was watching my every move. I feinted to my left but he followed my every move. I was kicked in my stomach, and I saw Deidara flinch like it was him fighting. I got up agaiin and punched Itachi in the face, then kicked him in the left knee, he went down with a curse. I appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat.

"Now who's out of their leauge?" I hissed in his ear, he turned his head and spit in my face. I pushed him to the floor and got up wiping my face, "Looks like your training worked." He stood up and glared at me, then leaned back against the wall

I walked over to Deidara and stood next to him waiting for Pein's next orders. He gazed at me curiously and I stuck my tounge out at him and grinned.

Pein stood up and addressed us all, including me, I was officially an Akatsuki member, "We do not know whats going to happen when they arrive, but we must prepare for the worse." He shook his head and addressed me, "They're probably coming for you," He stated quietly, "Your allegiance will be tested, but if you're with us, we will protect you at any cost."

"Hai, Leader-sama," I said politly, "Thank you, I know what I need to do."

"You're all dismissed," He said smiling slightly at me, "I want you all to train and prepare for whats going to happen.

Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and I walked into the kitchen, I sat down on the chair, Deidara sat down next to me and Tobi was begging Sasori for ice-cream again.

"Well," Sasori started after pushing Tobi out of the kitchen telling him that he wasn't going to get any ice-cream until he cleaned his room. He sat down across from Deidara and I, "What are you going to do?"

I shook my head and grinned, "I Don't know, I'll have to see when that day comes."

"Just don't get yourself in trouble," Deidara said kissing my ear.

--

_Three days later_

We were all standing outside the base, waiting for my father and the leaf ninja. Zetzu said that they would be there any minute. I held onto Deidara's hand tightly, worried about what the outcome would be, Sasori was next to me looking at me worriedly. Through the trees came my father, and the ninja's.

They stopped about twenty feet away from us, my father glared at me, at the fact that I was holding Deidara's hand _and _that I was dressed as an Akatsuki member. I glared silently back.

"Hinata," My father said through his teeth, "You have betrayed the village and me, for that you will die with them." he paused," Unless you come back with us." The ninja started to advance on us, thinking quickly I pulled away from Deidara.

"What are you doing?" Deidara and Sasori said at the same time, the rest of the Akatsuki members stared at me in shock.

"Saving you all," I said, I then looked at Itachi, who glaring at me as usual, "This is my proof of my allegiance." I watched his expression soften a bit.

I walked until I was about 10 feet from my father, I took off my cloak and laid it on the ground, then I set out my arms, "I'll go with you," I said loudly, "But you must promise that you will not harm them," I glared at him, "Or I will kill you in this fight that will ensue if you touch anyone of them."

"Hinata!" Deidara screamed starting to run over to me.

"Someone stop him," I said quietly to the Akatsuki. Kakuzu and Sasori held him back, Sasori smiled at me sadly, I smiled back.

My father coughed, "Well, if you come back with us, they will not be harmed." I nodded and walked to him, I turned and gazed sadly at my old family.

"Hinata!" Deidara screamed fighting Sasori and Kakuzu, "You can't do this to me! I love you!"

My father grabbed my arm and started to walk away from the Akatsuki base.

But before we left I turned back and said, "I love you too, I'm sorry," I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I left the person and the family I truly loved.

* * *

_**End of chaper 11**_

**Oh, lords what's gonna happen now? Will Hinata's father keep his promise? If so who will come and help Hinata? Thank you all for reading Forbidden Love, R and R and there will be love, cookies, and more chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Deidara's POV_

I fought Saori and Kakuzu as I watched Hinata walk away. She set her cloak down and walked to her father, making him promise that he would not harm the Akatsuki at anytime. He agreed and she went with him, the last thing she said to me was I love you too, and I'm sorry. I was still fighting as the group disappeared through the trees.

"Deidara," Pein snapped, "that's enough, she knew what she was doing." He turned to everyone else, "We need to move bases, as soon as possible, everyone start packing, we leave tomorrow."

"Why the hell should we move?" Hidan said crossing his arms, "That asshole of a father said he wouldn't attack."

Pein looked at him blankly, "We don't know if he meant it, he may be back."

"Well, shit, I guess you're right," Hidan agreed walking into the base, everyone else followed him, except for me, Sasori, and Tobi. Tobi wasn't his usually hyper self. He stared off where Hinata left.

"Hinata-chan isn't coming back, is she," he asked looking at me sadly.

I shook my head, Sasori put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on," he said softly, "We need to go in, we have to get ready to go."

I nodded and followed them in, I felt numb like someone took my heart, and in a way, someone did. I walked into my room and started packing, when I got three quarters of the way done I found a clay flower, Dispare took over me then and I fell to my knees, it was the flower I gave Hinata the first night I met her. Someone knocked at the door but I made no move to open it.

"Deidara?" Konan called softly, "I'm coming in." She opened the door and walked in, she sat down next to me and put her arms around me. I broke down then, tears spilling over.

"It's ok," Konan whispered holding me.

"No its not," I choked, "I told her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And now shes gone." I stood up and walked to a wall and punched it. Konan stood up and stood nest to me, placing a hand on my arm.

"It was her choice," She said quietly, "She knew what she was doing, she saved us, she gave us time to move, if she hadn't we would all be dead."

I nodded and went back to packing my stuff, Konan sighed and walked out.

**KP: OK, guys just to clear this up Konan has absolutly NO feelings for Deidara, their relationship is brother/sister. Got it? Good!**

**--**

_Hinata's POV_

No one said anything to me on the way back, I was treated like a POW. Which I felt like I was. When we got back to the village I was taken directly to the jail block. I was put into a cell by myself and left there for six hours. Finally someone came to see me, it was Kakashi. A white haired, bored looking ninja.

"How are you." he asked quietly, hands in his pocket. I glared at him silently. he sighed and crossed his arms. "OK, I'm just going to cut to the chase and get to the point."

"What are you going to do," I snapped, "Interrogate me?"

"Actually, yes," he said walking towards the bars, "Now we can do this nice, or we can do this the hard, _painful _way."

I spit at him through the bars, "Beat it out of me, asshole."

He sighed and motioned to one of the guards, the guard came over and opened the cell, Kakashi came in and threw me against a wall twisting my arm in the process, "You will talk when I'm done with you," he threatened broadly pulling my head back by my hair.

"Well see about that," I hissed through me teeth, he slammed my face into the wall, I spit out blood and I felt more running out of my nose, "Is that all you got." I trained with Itachi, I could deal with this. Kakashi threw me against another wall and held a kunai to my throat.

"Talk," he said simply

I looked at him as if I was bored despite the blood running down my face, "No."

He stabbed me in the shoulder, "I said talk."

I winced in pain, "You'll have to kill me first."

He stabbed me again and again, this lasted for three hours before he left, unsatisfied. I sank to the ground streaming blood from my face and shoulders. Despite the pain I fell asleep there, thinking of Deidara.

The next morning I woke up to a piece of bread shoved in front of my face, I looked at it disdainfully and pushed it away. I sat up painfully and looked at the person who brought the bread, it was Neji, my cousin.

"Neji?" I asked doubtfully, he nodded and smiled softly, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were here," he whispered, "and I had to come see you." He surveyed my carefully, "It looks like you took a beating."

I nodded and smiled painfully, "They tried to get me to talk, I wouldn't."

"I see," he looked quickly to his left, " I have to go, I might not be back, I love you Hinata."

"Love you too Neji."

He turned and left, I sat against the wall and fell asleep again. Later that day, at the same time, Kakashi came in, and the torture started again. When he left it was with no information for him and slashes to my legs for me. I thought I was going to die there.

That night I was woken up to a rough hand shaking me, I woke up with a start, expecting it to be Kakashi again.

"Shhh," The person said wrapping his arm around my waist helping me up, "I'm getting you out of here."

I gasped quietly in shock as I realized who it was, "Itachi?"

His red eyes shone as he nodded his head, I touched his face as if to prove to myself that he was real.

Then everything went black and I passed out. The last thing I felt was the light bobbing as he carried me.

_**End of chapter 12**_

* * *

**Two more chapters to go! Yay! Thank you all for reading! I hope you review it and maybe give me some ideas?? Why did Itachi of all people save her? And what's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter! Love Kiba's Pet24!**

**P.S make sure you take the poll on my profile!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

I floated in the darkness for I don't know how long, I felt nothing, like someone pressed the off button on my nerves, it was a welcoming feeling, I knew I must be dead. If I was alive it wouldn't feel this good.

I started to hear whispers, _Itachi? Where have you been? _

Itachi? I'm not Itachi, whats going on. The voices started to multiply, _oh my god, Hinata? What happened to her? _It sounded like Sasori. I searched frantically for the voice I wanted to hear,

_Is she going to die? _A voice asked I recognized as Tobi. I started to feel again, I felt cool hands on my face, I still didn't hear Deidara.

_I don't know, _Sasori said quietly, then the pain hit and I realized I was still in Itachi's arms, I opened my eyes, gasped then let out a bloodcurdling scream. Pain shot through my arms and legs, it felt like someone was taking a hot, rusty knife and thrusting it into every part of my body, I felt Itachi lay me down and try to hold me down as Sasori, tried to examine me.

"She has a horrible infection," He said as everything started to go black again, "On top of it she's going into shock."

"Is that bad?" I heard Pein ask in the background as I faded in and out of consciousness, I heard everyone, except for Deidara.

"Yeah," Sasori said grimly, "She might not make it." Worried murmurs filled the room, "THe infection is already taking a toll on her body, her fever is so high, that it might shut down any minute.

"Where's Deidara?" Itachi asked angerly placing a cool rag on my head. The room was silent, "Well?"

"He left," I heard Konan say sadly, "Shortly after you did, he quit the Akatsuki."

_He left, _my head screamed along with my body, _He left._

Everything went black again.

--

_Deidara'a POV_

I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care, I just had to get away from everything. So I quit the Akatsuki, just before they moved bases.

_Flashback_

"What are you going to do?" Konan asked as I handed her my cloak and ring, "You're going to just leave?" I nodded and said blankly, "It's the only thing I can do now, I'd just slow you all down, I wouldn't be myself."

I started to walk away, "Deidara." Pein called to me, I turned around and looked at him, "You can come back anytime you need."

_End Flashback_

I sighed sadly and threw a rock into the pond I was sitting next to, I watched the ripples form then disappear, "She did save us," I said to myself, "I guess I can't blame her, otherwise we all would be dead."

I sound from behind made me jump and turn around, it was Zetzu, I put away the kunai and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here," I snapped at him.

"You need to come back to the base," Zetzu said, holding out my cloak and ring, "Its-"

"I'm not coming back," I snapped again, "There is nothing for me there." I started to push past him.

"Itachi brought back Hinata," he said quietly not moving from where he was standing.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, "What?" I asked in shock.

"Itachi found her in a prison cell," he said looking at me, "She's in pretty bad shape, Sasori said she might not make it." He handed me my things, "You might want to see her, before she goes."

I nodded and ran towards the base, with Zetzu at my heels, I hoped I was going to make on time, before I lost her forever. I hated myself I shouldn't have left, and I should have brought my clay, I felt so stupid.

I burst into the door, "Is she ok?" I asked running over to where Sasori was standing, Hinata was laying on the couch, her face was cut and bruised, she wasn't covered in any blankets or anything so I could see all the slashes on her arms and legs. They were red and puffy, I knew they were infected badly.

Sasori shook his head, "Her fever is too high, the infection is raging through her body,"

Time stopped as he looked at me sadly, "She's dying." I kneeled down next to Hinata's unconscious body, I put my hand against her fevered head, "I'm sorry," I whispered, I kissed her forehead. Sasori was shuffling through a box that he got out of his room, he pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid. "What is that," I asked watching him fill the syringe.

"Pennicillan," he said enjuecting the clear liquid into her arm, "It'll help fight what's inside her." He rubbed her arm fondly, I grinned as I realized something.

"Love her too, don't you?" I asked looked expectantly at him.

He met my gaze, "Yes, I do."

_**End of chapter 13**_

* * *

**Hey all! This chapter was REALLY hard to do, because I really didn't KNOW what to do, ^.^'. Well I hope you all liked it, the next chapter may be the last, unless you all want me to write more, but you all HAVE to let me know! And sorry the chapter was so short!**

**Here's the playlist I listened to while writing Forbidden Love:**

**1. My Immortal- Evanescence**

**2. Rush- Aly & Aj**

**3. Innocence- Avril Lavigne**

**4. My Heart- Paramore**

**5. Ignorance- Paramore**

**6. Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru**

**7. The Truth Is- Kristine Sa**

**8. Naked- Avril Lavigne**

**9. Dance Dance Christa Paffgen- Anberlin**

**10. White Houses- Vanessa Carlton**

**11. That's What you get- Paramore**

**12. Hello- Evanescence**

**13. My Last Breath- Evanescence**

**14. Missing- Evanscence**

**15. Father Away- Evanscence**

**16. When You're Gone- Avril Lavinge**

**17. I'm with you- Avril Lavigne**

**18. Paradise- Vanessa Carlton**

**19. Numb- Linkin Park**

**20. Soft Skeletons- Anberlin**

**21. Retrace- Anberlin**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_Deidara's POV_

I Grinned sadly at Sasori, "she's better off with you, you could protect her better than I can." I brushed a piece of hair from Hinata's face.

Sasori shook his head, "No," he said quietly, "She loves you, she only loves me as a sibling." He checked her tempurature again, "Its gone down, but she's not out of the woods yet."

I nodded then looked at Itachi who was sleeping in the chair across the room, "Why did he save her? I thought he hated her."

Sasori shrugged and scratched his head, "I have no clue, maybe when he saw that Hinata would risk herself for the Akatsuki he decided that she wasn't some traitor." He yawned and streached, "I'm going to sleep now, wake me up if anything happens." He then shuffled off into his room.

I looked at Hinata, her face was cut and bruised, sweat plastered her hair to her face, her breathing was shallow and pained. I took my headband off and laid my head on her hand.

"I love you," I whispered as I fell asleep.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly, everything still hurt but it was bearable, well, phisycally it was. I started ot shake, _he left me, _my mind screamed as tears streamed down my face. It was dark in the room, I didn't recognize where I was.

I felt something on my hand, it was warm, human. I thought it was Sasori, I reached my other hand over to touch his head but his hair was long. I reached down to touch his face, he woke up.

"Hinata?" Deidara exclaimed, sitting up and squeezing my hand, "You're awake, I was so are you feeling?" He kissed my forhead.

"Deidara," I said painfully, "You left me... Itachi came to get me... you left..." I shifted painfully to see him better, his eyes were filled with pain.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't know, I thought that you weren't coming back, so I left..." he put his hands on his head,"I'm so sorry Hime, I really am."

"I thought _you_ would come for me," I said staring at him, "Not Itachi, _you_..." The light came on in the room and I saw that guit ravaged his face.

"Hey brat," Kisame called walking over to where I was laying, "I see that you're awake, how are you."

I grinned at the shark looking missing nin, "I hurt, but I'm OK." Deidara got up and walked off to his room," I stared after him. Kisame came aroung and sat where Deidara was.

"You really shouldn't be that hard on him," he said looking at me.

"He.." I started but he interupted me.

"...left, I know," Kisame rolled his eyes, "But he came back, and he hasn't left your side for the two days you were out." He stood up and walked over to Itachi, "Well, I'm gonna go to get Itachi into bed, see ya," he shook Itachi roughly until he woke up, then the walked down the hall.

"Sasori..." I called weakly, he walked out of his room and sat down next to me with a tired expression on his face.

"You're awake," he said touching my face, "thats good, we didn't know if you were going to make it." He smiled softly.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Can you take me to Deidara's room?"I blushed sightly, the old me coming out, "I don't want to stay out here by myself."

Sasori nodded and picked me up gently in his arms, he started ot carry me down the hall. " How long was I unconsious?" I asked checking Kisame's story.

Sasori laughed quietly, "About two days. You had a really bad fever and deep cuts everywhere, your fever is gone but the injuries are still there." He opened Deidara's door, he was in he usual spot next to the window. He turned around and looked at us, I smiled apologetically.

"Put me down Sasori," I said still looking at Deidara. He started to protest but I silenced him with a look. Sasori put me on the floor gently and I walked, or rather limped to Deidara. I put my arms around his waist and put my head against his chest, he slowly put his arms around me, I heard Sasori walk out and shut the door.

Tears started to streaming down my face, "I'm sorry," I whispered, he put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I should have come for you. You have no reason to be sorry," he picked me up and put me on his bed, "looks like wheelchair again?" He joked. He laid down next to me, trying not to hurt me, I laid my head on his chest.

"Not funny," I mumbled falling asleep again, "I love you Deidara." I said yawning.

He kissed my forehead as I fell asleep, "I love you too, Hime."

* * *

_Three months later_

"Itachi we have to go!" I called pounding on his door, we were late as it is. HE finally opened the door and walked out.

"Happy?" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, "Lets go, Leader said hurry." We started to run down the hall.

"Hinata," he sighed, I grinned back at him.

I opened the door to Leaders office and ran in, everyone else was there and I took my place next to Deidara who took my hand, Itachi took his place against the wall. Deidara kissed my head softly.

"Ok," Leader started, "Since everyone is here we can start," he looked at me and Deidara, "we are here to announce the engagement of Deidara and HInata," Everyone looked at us suprised.

Sasori smiled at me, no jealousy in his eyes, he was truly happy for me, he was the first one I told, he told me that he wasn't mad, instead he said _You know you love someone when you can let them go to be happy even when it doesn't include you._ I grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, "It does include you, you make me happy too Sasori."

Deidara put his arms around me, "I love you Hime." He whispered quietly over the clamor of people.

I turned up my face and kissed him, "I love you too." I said and I meant it.

_**END**_

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Thank you to all of those who stayed with the story to the end, I send you lots of love and cookies! Now, should I make a sequel? If so tell me and send ideas! Thank you all SO MUCH! I love you! **

**Kiba's Pet24!**


End file.
